imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Constitution
The Imperial Constitution, also known as the Terrian Constitution, the Redosian Constiution, or just simply the Constitution is the offical state document and set of laws governing the Terrian Empire. Issued in 2081, the Constiution sets up the frame of the world government.kkkkk History Codes, Constiutional Conflict, no Constitution When George I came to power in 2018, the Kingdom of Redosia, the Terrian Empire's modern legal predesscor, was engaged in the Great Terrian War which would last until 2050. Redosia had no codified or least no organized set of laws. The De facto constitution was supposed to be the Redosian Constitutional Codes, passed by George I in 2020. However, the Codes contrdicted themselves on many clauses. One article declared the king was supreme ruler of Redosia and had the sole preorgrative to call or dissolve the Supreme Consulatory. It also granted the king the power to issue proclamations on his own initative. Another article in the Codes said the Supreme Consulatory, the state executive body, was the "sole embodiment of government power" and could not be dissolved by the king without it's apporval. The Consulatory also had to apporve king issued decrees and could pass laws without his interfrence, while the article says the king's appoval is needed for laws. The Codes also contradicted on millitary, budgetary, and taxing matters (one article giving the king the sole initative to lay taxes, another giving the Consulatory the sole power and not the king). In 2028, a full fledged government arguement errupted and nearly ruined the war effort. In the end, the king won and the Codes were repealed after a debate in the Counsulatory. The king then issued a simple regulation dissolving the Consulatory, empowering him that he ruled alone, and appointing a Privy Council to advise him. For 50 years, the regulation was the de facto set of laws. Drafting of Document In 2058, on the death of George I, his son Issac, born in Israel, became emperor. However Issac did little while in office and died about 20 years later in 2078. Issac's 16 year old son, Peter, born in Russia, became emperor. The regulation had said that a young emperor's mother could decide if her son could reign fully. Peter's mother, old and not intrested in government, excrised this right. On 22 June 2079, Peter was coronated and crowned by the Russian Archbishop. The new emperor knew that his country needed a codified law. So several men were consulted. Three men proposed their own versions of a constitution: King Wing, Hans Gurbreich, and Shid-Ashani: King Wing's Verision King-Wing was the emperor's most democratic and socialist advisor: although he professed loyality to the emperor, he personally hated the Monarchy. He had suffered under brutal Blluegarian rule in North Korea during the Great Terrian War and his people had been mistreated by Violetnam; he himself had been assaulted and tortured. King-Wing refused to bow to anyone: when he paid honor to the emperor, he did it by putting down his head for thirteen seconds. King-Wing wrote to the emperor his verision of a constitution by three letters: there would be a legislature of two houses: a House of Chancellors with three hundred members, elected by a direct voting ballot and on the basis of population (Asia would get the most Chancellors, followed by Africa and then Europe). There would also be a Council of Senators, one hundred in total, about ninety of them appointed by the Chancellors through majority vote, and the remaining ten elected on basis of democratic services by the people through direct ballot. The Legislature would be the supreme depository of legislative power, would approve, pass, repeal, and change laws, levy and collect taxes, discipline, organize, command, and support the military, maintain the common defenses, and lay out government regulation. The executive leader, according to King-Wing, would be a President. He would be directly elected by voters aged 18 and up and through secret ballot. The President would lead the Legislature, maintain parilamentary procedure, and serve as first among equals: beyound that, he would have no executive or judical power in any manners. The president would appoint and dismiss government ministers, but on the desgination provided by the Chancellors; he would issue executive proclamations and decrees, but only on the apporval and ratification of at least two-thirds of the ministers and most of the Chancellors. The President would also be cermonial head of state and symbol of the people. A Court would be established as a independent judicary to protect the rights of the people, keep fair justice, and limit unfair government actions. There would also be a charter of rights and liberties to protect all right enjoyed by the people. Gurbeich's Verision Hans Gurbeich was a compromise-leaning power-balancing advisor. Like King-Wing, he wanted a level of democracy, but he also wanted a constitutional monarchy with a limited elected parilament. Gurbeich proposed that the Emperor would be supreme head of state: he would appoint and dismiss government ministers, head the military, issue proclamations and decrees with the counter-signature of a minister, and call and dissolve the parilament. The Emperor would be cermonial leader and all laws would be proposed, debated, and passed in his name. There would be a Imperial Parilament with two houses, a upper State Council, with half of it's members appointed and dismissed by the emperor, and a lower house, a Duma, that would be appointed by the provinces on the basis of population. This parilament could pass, repeal, and change laws, levy taxes and duties, and also make criminal and civil procedure; and also fund, organize, and discipline the military. There would be a Chancellor and his Ministers, appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will, that would be responsible to him and subject to confidence of the Duma. The Chancellor would execute laws, countersign Emperor-signed decrees and proclamations, and formulate government policy. However, his actions would be in the Emperor's name. The Court would be a court of last resort, all of it's judges offically nominated by the Chancellor and formally appointed by the emperor. A charter of public rights for the people would also be granted. Shid-Ashani's Verision Shid-Ashani, from Iran, was the emperor's most Imperialist and conservative advisor. Unlike King-Wing and Hans Gurbreich, Shid-Ashani proposed a aboslute Imperial monarchy. The Emperor would bear all the legislative, executive, judical, and administrative power and would be supreme head of state and government. Popular soveregnity would be vested in his person, and treason would be marked as "any means to dishonor, disrespect, or depose the emperor". Shid-Ashani believed that a democratically-elected legislature with a great array of legislative and supervisional power (like King-Wing proposed) would threaten and even try to destory the Imperial Monarchy. Shid-Ashani believed that only a Council of Advisors would suffice as only a legislative advisory body. Ashani opposed Gurbreich's proposed idea of requiring the signature of a minister for the Emperor to issue proclamations and decrees. Ashani believed only the emperor could issue decrees and without apporval. Ashani also believed that the civil rights proposal by both King-Wing and Gurbreich would try to inspire the people to demand more power and rights from the Monarchy, and thus he said it was no use if it was to undermine, and not strengthen, the government. The Emperor's Point of View The Emperor's ideas leaned toward's Ashani's ideas-the Emperor wanted an aboslute monarchy with sovergenity vested in his person. However, the Emperor also wanted a parilament of two houses, as proposed by Wing, but on the scale of power as Gurbreich proposed. He also wanted a sort of bill of rights, as both Wing and Gubreich proposed, but on a limited scale as Ashani most favored. However, the Emperor did not want his powers to be limited by his Ministers, like Gurbreich had advocated, nor him reduced to a parilamentary figurehead, as Wing had said. Actual Drafting Soon, the Emperor appointed a Commission made up of Gurbreich, King-Wing, Ashani, and thirteen other advisors to draft a final constitution. Early on, arguments erupted. King-Wing tried to enter provisions insuring proper justice and democracy, Gurbreich tried entering provisions providing for the limits of the Emperor's power by way of the Chancellor, and Ashani tried entering a provision prohibiting civil rights. Finally, King-Wing, Gurbreich, and Ashani were all arrested and put in jail, and the Emperor himself wrote the final draft. In November 2080, the emperor signed and progulmated the new constitution into law. =The Constitution= Imperial Edict ratifying Constitution TO ALL OUR FAIFTHFUL SUBJECTS, After Months of Prepration, We progumlate this Constitution in the Year Two Thousand One Hundred and Eighty One, In the Year, in the Reign of Our Lord Number Three. The right of sovereignty of the State, We have inherited from Our Ancestors, and We shall bequeath them to Our descendants. Neither We nor they shall in the future fail to wield them, in accordance with the provisions of the Constitution hereby granted. We now declare to respect and protect the security of the rights and of the property of Our people, and to secure to them the complete enjoyment of the same, within the extent of the provisions of the present Constitution and of the law. Whereas We make it the joy and glory of Our heart to behold the prosperity of Our country, and the welfare of Our subjects, We do hereby, in virtue of the Supreme power We inherit from Our Imperial Ancestors, promulgate the present immutable fundamental law, for the sake of Our present subjects and their descendants. Therefore, this Constitution is progulmated and shall come into force by the Twenty Second of November. Done by His Imperial Majesty's own hand at Saint Petersburg, the Catherine Palace. The offical texts are English, Russian, German, French, Italian, Chinese, Arabic, and South African and shall be published throughout the empire in such languages. Affixed here the Imperial Seal Signature of His Majesty: Peter I, Terrian Emperor The Twentieth Day of November of Two Thousand One Hundred and Eighty One. Constitution of the Terrian Empire WE THE SUBJECTS of the Planet Earth, the Peoples of the former Kingdoms of Redosia, Violetnam, Greenland, and Blluegaria, went through a painful war that lasted for four decades. From the ashes of the great war, we have found ourselves in a glorious Empire that has to be preserved. The well-being of the Emperor, extends to the well-being of the people, his pain is our pain, our pain is his, and so forth. We are one, bonded by unity and power, and we shall stand as one, and lest not us fall. We shall be together and never shall we fall. Therefore, in order to preserve security, civil liberties, the accord of the planet, and the unity of the empire, we put in place this Constitution. The State shall bear the name of the Terrian Empire, and shall be governed by the following: THE PROVINCES AND THE CONTINENTS Article 1 The following are the continents of which the Empire consists of and has full jurisdiction and power over, in all matters and ways, overruling the local peoples and governments: Greenland, North America, the Caribbean, Central America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, the countries of Norway, Finland, and Sweden, Russia, Eurasia, Africa, Asia, the Pacific Islands, Australia and Tasmania, New Zealand, India, and the small uninhabited islands. The following are the oceans and major seas the Empire has jurisdiction and full power over: The Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean, the Arctic Ocean, the Southern Ocean, the Indian Ocean, the Black and Caspian Sea, the Baltic, the major Southern Sea within Europe, the Seas in the Americas, those in Asia, Africa, and elsewhere. Article 2 Each Continent of the Empire shall be governed by a Continental Board, appointed by the Emperor and dismissed by him at his will, who shall administer each Continent. The Boards shall be: the North American Board, the Central American Board, the Caribbean Board, the South American Board, the European Board, the Asiatic-Russian Board, the Pacific Board, the African Board, the Australian Board, and the Antartican Board. Each Board shall be divided into thirteen departments responsible for the areas of government administration: *Department of Security (for police, security, continental disaster relief programs, emergency aid funding, armed continental forces) *Department of Defense (for security and continental defense affairs) *Department of Treasury (for fiscal, economic, and financial affairs) *Department of Justice (for legal prosecution, law enforcement, management of prisons and community service programs) *Department of Interior (for land management, conservation of natural resources, management of continental resource monopolies) *Department of Agriculture (for food supply, food safety, benefits for farmers, control of farms, rural development, regulation of agriculture) *Department of Commerce (for economic growth, management of commerce, economic job expansions, some economic statistics) *Department of Labor (for management of unemployment benefit programs, management of job employment programs, protection of worker's rights, proper factory conditions, labor codes) *Department of Health and Human Services (for management of Medicaid and Medicare programs, operation of health services, funding and supervision of hospitals, immunization and vaccination programs, medical regulations and codes, health statistics, management of public welfare and disability programs) *Department of Housing and Urban Management (for management of state housing programs, encouragement of urban development, handling of most city public works, housing and mortgage regulations and rates) *Department of Transportation (for maintainability and operation of transportation, encouragement of cleaner technology, handling and construction of some public works, transport codes and regulations) *Department of Energy (to manage mineral resources, building nuclear reactors, properly disposing energy waste, placing energy codes and regulations, operation of mining and energy projects) *Department of Education (to fund and supervise schools, issuing educational circulum, imposing educational codes and rules, supervising school boards) Each Board shall be led by a Emperor-appointed President, four Vice Presidents, thirteen sectaries, one from each department, and fourteen deputy advisers. As the President and Vice Presidents are appointed by the Emperor alone, the President appoints the sectaries and deputy advisers. The Presidents, as leader of each Board, shall run the Board's Administration and they may issue executive regulations and proclamations over their Boards. Presidents may appoint their own Advisory Board to advise them on Board affairs. When Presidents are absent, the highest deputy Vice President and if he is gone, the other Vice Presidents, or if they are gone, the sectaries, shall administer the Board. Vice Presidents shall chair meetings and maintain legislative order. Each Board shall have full power and jurisdiction over the continents they are assigned to. They have management of government administration, supervision of their contients, and legislative and executive power. Article 3 Each Continent shall be divided into regional provinces, each led by a governor and such as to be explained in this article. The following shall be the provinces of each Continent within this Empire: North America and Central America-Province of Canada, Province of United States, Province of Caribbean, Province of Central America South America-Province of Western South America, Province of Eastern South America Antarctica-Province of West Antarctica, Province of East Antarctica Europe-Province of North Europe, Province of West Europe, Province of South Europe, Province of Russia Asia-Province of Russia, Province of China, Province of Korea, Province of India, Province of Central Asia, Province of Pacific Islands, Province of Japan Africa-Province of North Africa, Province of West Africa, Province of Central Africa, Province of East Africa, Province of South Africa Australia-Province of Australia, Province of Tasmania, Province of New Zealand The Provinces are to be led by a Governor, appointed by the Continental President encompassing that province. The Governor shall: *Enforce Terrian law *Issue executive decrees and proclamations *Head provincial militias and guards *Chair Provincial Cabinet *Supervise Provincial Counties *Apporve and Sign Bills of Provincial Parliaments *Shorten sentences or pardon felons *Represent Provinces The Governor shall have a Vice-Governor, appointed by him, that will help him govern and lead the Province if the Governor is sick, in the hospital, dead, or absent. The Cabinet of each Province, appointed and dismissed by the Governor at will, is the executive administration of each Province. It shall consist of: Security, Provincial Guard, Police, Emergencies, Health and Human Services, Justice, Labor, Commerce, Treasury, Housing, Agriculture, Interior, Transportation, etc. etc. Each department shall have a chief secretary, also appointed by the Governor, and under them Vice-Secretary and Advisors. By law, the Cabinet may: *Issue proclamations and decrees in Governor's name *Execute government policies *Organize budgets *Supervise Governments *Manage internal affairs *Fund and provide for public works projects *Advise and consul the Governor Each Province shall have a Provincial Parliament, which shall consist of two houses, a House of Representatives and a Provincial Body of Delegates. The House of Representatives, which in each Province shall be eighty members, shall be appointed and dismissed by the Governor at will. The Body of Delegates shall have 200 members, 100 appointed by the Governor, 100 elected by electoral colleges appointed by the people of the Provinces through secret ballot. The Parilaments shall issue Rules of Procedure and Conduct, and shall have Records of their Meetings, which they are to Publish from time to time, excepting Parts that they may deem require secrecy. The Parilaments pass laws, levy provincial taxes, fund public works projects, and regulates domestic affairs. All bills must be presented to the Governors for their signatures. If the Governor signs, it becomes law: if he refuses to sign, the Bill shall be returned and it shall not be law, unless the People ask that it is through poll. The Parilaments or the Governors shall not abuse their powers and shall work properly for their Provincial goods. Article 4 The Provinces are under the law and they cannot do any of the following: maintain Ships and Planes of War, coin their own Currencies, make Bills of Credit, imp-lace their own Financial Regulations without Approval, write laws encompassing military affairs, or sign Treaties or Confederations among Themselves without Approval. Any of these Actions can lead to martial law being implaced and a suspension of self-government. THE EMPEROR The Emperor is the supreme authority of the Empire. Not only does fear and conscience, but God himself commands to obey his magnificent authority. The official title of the ruler is Terrian Emperor and he is subject to none and has no equal except God. His word is law and all follow what he says. Article 1 As the ruler of the Empire, the emperor is the Imperial Head of State and the Imperial Head of Government. Henceforth, the Emperor is also Lord Commander of the Armed Forces and Head of the Imperial House. The emperor's official title shall be: "His Imperial and Royal Majesty, by the Grace of God, Terrian Emperor, King of Europe, King of Russia, of Asia, of Africa, of the Middle East, of the Pacific, of Australia, of New Zealand, Lord of Antarctica, King of South America, of Central America, of North America, of the Caribbean, of Canada, of the High Seas and of the People". Article 2 As Head of the Imperial House, the emperor leads the Imperial Family and is the chief Noble. The members of the Royal Family are to obey the emperor at all times. The empress, whilst having the same title and rank as the emperor, bows down to him and is inferior to him. The emperor reserves the right to divorce, punish, or shun her as he wishes, as he does the other family members. It shall be clear to be made, however, that the throne shall always be vested in a male. If the emperor's children are only female, the son of his brother shall become emperor. If that cannot happen, any and all males with proper blood claim to the throne shall become emperor. If a female is older then a male in the line, the male shall become emperor regardless, and the female's claims to the throne shall be severed. This provision shall never be repealed or changed, unless by the emperor's will or on his public approval. The Rank of Nobles as the male gender shall be: Emperor His Imperial and Royal Majesty Grand Prince His Imperial and Royal Highness Prince His Princely Highness Count His Grand Count Grand Duke His Grand Highness Duke His Royal Highness Earl His Noble Grace Marquess His Noble Lord Baron His Noble Lowless Lord The Right Honorable The Rank of Noblewomen for the female gender: Empress Her Imperial and Royal Majesty Grand Princess Her Imperial and Royal Highness Princess Her Princely Highness Countess Her Grand Countess Grand Duchess Her Grand Highness Duchess Her Royal Highness Earless Her Noble Grace Baroness Her Noble Lowless Lady The Right Honorable Article 3 The emperor is the supreme essence of power. Laws require his signature and formal approval to become effect, and he alone can convene, dismiss, dissolve, or direct the parliament. The emperor alone orders elections and makes upper house appointments. As emperor, he controls the agenda and decides what the parliament is going to discuss, when and if they are to seat, and proper procedures. He alone delivers the State Opening and the Speech from the Throne. All laws are proposed and debated in his name, and he himself can propose, execute, or push through laws. However, the emperor has the power to issue his own proclamations, codes, laws, orders, resolutions, charters, authorizations, and reports that are the force of law and higher then Parliament laws. The emperor may change or repeal laws or his own at any time and only on his initiative. Article 4 The emperor holds the executive power and the administrative power. At the highest levels of government his rule is supreme, and at the lower levels he is respected and he alone determines this respect. The administration is controlled and governed by the emperor. He alone can create, morph, dissolve, or call or dismiss government boards, commissions, committees, councils, and advisory groups. All officials, upon taking office, swear an oath of loyalty to him and pledge their lives to servicing the empire. The emperor alone appoints, supervises, and dismisses government officials, leaders, and politicians. He determines their functions and he alone directs them in their activities. The emperor has a Council of Ministers, who are to be lead by a prime minister. The prime minister and the Council are appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will, and he may call or convene them at any time. The emperor organizes the agenda, decides where they are to meet and what they discuss, and also their rules and procedures. This Council shall consist of the following Ministries: *Imperial Court and Chancellory *Imperial Ministry of State *Imperial Ministry of Defense *Imperial Ministry of Justice *Imperial Ministry of Security, Police, and Fire Departments *Imperial Ministry of Treasury *Imperial Ministry of Labor and Employment *Imperial Ministry of Commerce *Imperial Ministry of Business and Skills *Imperial Ministry of Rural and Interior Affairs *Imperial Ministry of Housing and Urban Development *Imperial Ministry of Transportation *Imperial Ministry of Health and Human Services *Imperial Ministry for Natural Resources and Energy *Imperial Ministry of Wildlife and Natural Protection *Imperial Ministry for Continental and Provincial Government *Imperial Ministry for Children and Families *Imperial Ministry of Youth and Culture *Imperial Ministry of Communications, Media, and Sports *Imperial Ministry of Regional Development Each Ministry is led by a Minister, appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will. The Council shall have the following duties and functions: *Issuing proclamations, codes, and decrees in his name *Supervising the Government *Managing Executive Affairs *Governing from day-to day *Solving Internal and Maritime Problems *Security and Police Affairs, etc. Article 5 The emperor also has aboslute judicial, military, and economic power. The emperor appoints and dismisses all justices and the chief justice at will, creates and eliminates courts, shortens sentences of criminals, lays down punishments, sends persons to prison, pardons them, or signs major death warrants. By this, the emperor shall be the head of the judicial system. He is above the law and he cannot be put on trial. His power is secure and not limited. The emperor, as Commander of the Armed Forces, appoints and dismisses commanders, organizes and dissolves war councils, convenes or dismisses them at his will, plans military strategy, and commands the soldiers. All soldiers swear an oath of fealty to him and shall pledge their lives and their honor to him. The emperor may issue, repeal, or change military regulations and codes and he may promote, award, punish, execute, or discharge, or conscript, soldiers at his will. His word is aboslute in the military. The powers of the emperor in economic affairs extends in all areas. He alone issues currency and bills of credits and determines their appearances, he imposes, changes, or repeals taxes, duties, imposts, and excrises, he executes and organizes the budget, he regulates trade, he implaces economic laws, codes, and regulations, he manages the banking system, he controls all financial affairs and has aboslute say. Article 6 The emperor has full control and power over his property, his palaces and residences, over his family, and over his matters. He can never be arrested or executed, and his being is free from all others. THE WORLD PARLIAMENT The Empire shall have an parliamentary legislative assembly, to be called the World Parliament. The Parliament, subject to His Majesty, shall be subject to the following provisions: Article 1 The official title of the World Parliament shall be The Parliament of the World Assembled among Two Houses. It shall consist of two legislative bodies, the upper house being the Terrian State Council, and the lower house being the Imperial State Duma. Article 2 The Terrian State Council shall be the upper house and supreme body of the parliament. It shall consist of one hundred members, fifty appointed and dismissed by the emperor on basis of public and military service, twenty appointed by the major corporations, twenty by the major banks, and ten by a council of thirteen electors, through a plurality vote system, and each elector shall be appointed by the people through secret and free ballot. The State Council's head is the emperor: he is the superior and supreme representative for all Councilors; the emperor alone calls and dismisses the Council, organizes it's agenda, assents it's laws, approves them in his name, and all laws are debated and proposed in his honor. The emperor may appoint a Council deputy to assist him in his Council duties and to chair the council and maintain Council procedure; to serve as officiator of proceedings and executive first among equals, except the emperor himself. The Council shall keep a Book and Records of the Proceedings and Vote, with it published from time to time, unless the emperor declare it or certain parts at least require secrecy; the Council shall maintain discipline, punish and expel it's members for disorderly behavior, and initiate Rules of Proceedings and Rules of Honor. Article 3 The Imperial State Duma, the lower house, shall consist of six hundred members. Each member shall be elected from one of six hundred districts: Asia shall appoint 300 members, Africa 200 members, the Pacific and Oceania 50 members, Europe 30 members, and the Americas 20 members. Antarctica shall have three delegates and one legislative commissioner, all with the power to debate and propose laws but no voting power. The Emperor bears the right to call, dismiss, and dissolve the Duma at will, order for elections, lay out parilamentary agenda, and to maintain his supermacy over all members. The Ministers of the Government are Members of only the State Council, and they are not subject to questioning and removal from office by the Duma. They are in the emperor's confidence, and not under accountability and responsibility to the Duma; that they pay to the emperor. The Council may suspend the Duma if they attempt to undermine or oppose government ministers or policy. The powers of discipline, rules, booking and recording belong to the Duma, which shall be exercised and also led by a Duma Commission. The Commission shall consist of three Duma representatives and eight Imperial Deputies; the Duma representatives are appointed by the president of the Duma, himself appointed and dismissed by the emperor, and to the emperor's approval; the Imperial Deputies are directly appointed by the emperor. The Representatives each bear one vote in all matters, and no veto; while the Deputies each bear nine votes in all matters, and one veto among the entire Deputies: a vote of two deputies is needed for a veto. The Commission shall also approve and if possible revise assembly-passed laws, to any point needed: the Deputies shall do their votes based on the confidence of the Emperor. Article 4 The parliament shall have the following powers relating to the Empire: *Proposal and Approval of all Laws and Acts, with the Emperor's assent *Provision and regulation of taxes and duties, with the Emperor's control *The provision for a civil and legal code; the establishment of lower courts; the legalization of criminal procedure, all with the Emperor's approval *Discipline, organization, and provision for the military, with the Emperor's demands and wishes *Supervision of the Provinces, with the Emperor's bearing and name *To advise the Emperor on all legislative affairs, but only to his liking These powers may be changed or removed by the emperor at any time, with no limits, and on his will only, with no pressure and advise only to his liking and yearning, and to his request. Article 5 The parilament of the Empire is not the supreme embodiment of power; that belongs to the Emperor; the parilament shall not overrule any other body of the government; and they are subject to the rule of law. PROTECTION OF ANTARCTICA As stated by the Antarctic Treaty, Antarctica shall be protected from mining, operations, and military intrusions. Antarctica bears all the rights as the other contients and she shall not be intruded. FINANCES The Finances of the Empire shall be managed in part by the following articles. Article 1 The currency of the Empire shall be the Terrian Dollar, which shall be official and will have a value and banking that is to be regulated directly by government law. The currency's banknotes and coin values and such shall be determined or changed by the emperor alone. Article 2 The Empire shall have a Imperial State Bank. This Bank shall regulate the Banking System, hold government funds and depositories, and manage financial affairs. The Bank shall be the official financial institution and exchange. Article 3 Finance matters shall be further regulated and determined by law. DUTIES OF THE PEOPLE The duties of the people shall be as follows: Article 1 The conditions for being a subject of the Empire shall be determined by law. Article 2 Terrian subjects, may, according to qualifications determined in laws or ordinances, be appointed to civil or military or any other public offices equally. Article 3 Terrian subjects may be subject to service in the Army, Navy, Coast Guards, or Air Force. Article 4 Terrian subjects are amenable to the duty of paying taxes, according to the provisions of law. Article 5 Terrian subjects shall have the liberty of abode and of changing the same within the limits of the law. Article 6 No Terrian subject shall be arrested, detained, tried or punished, unless according to law. Article 7 No Terrian subject shall be deprived of his right of being tried by the judges determined by law. Article 8 Except in the cases provided for in the law, the house of no Terrian shall be entered or searched without his consent. Article 9 Except in the cases mentioned in the law, the secrecy of the letters of every Terrian subject shall remain inviolate. Article 10 The right of property of every Terrian subject shall remain inviolate. Measures necessary to be taken for the public benefit shall be any provided for by law. Article 11 Terrian subjects shall, within limits not prejudicial to peace and order, and not antagonistic to their duties as subjects, enjoy freedom of religious belief. Article 12 Terrian subjects shall, within the limits of law, enjoy the liberty of speech, writing, publication, public meetings and associations. Article 13 Terrian subjects may present petitions, by observing the proper forms of respect, and by complying with the rules specially provided for the same. Article 14 The provisions contained in this Chapter shall not affect the exercises of the powers appertaining to the Emperor. Article 15 Each and every one of the provisions contained in the preceding Articles of the present Chapter, that are not in conflict with the laws or the rules and discipline of the Armed Forces, shall apply to the officers and men of the Armed Forces and to the Corps of Defenders. JUDICIARY The Empire shall have a judiciary, led by a Terrian Court, and lower Courts established by the Emperor at his will. Article 1 The Terrian Court shall consist of thirteen justices and two jurors. Five justices shall come from Asia, three from Africa, three from Europe, and two from the Americas. Both jurors shall come from Antarctica. The justices and jurors are appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will. The emperor presents judiciary procedure, summons and dismisses the court, and has the final say in all cases. Article 2 A total of five votes, three justices, and all jurors, is needed for a verdict. Article 3 The procedure and organization of the other Courts shall be determined by law. Article 4 The Court shall be a court of last resort, determiner of the Emperor's power, and the body with power over all major cases. GENERAL PROVISION This constitution shall come into effect with the seal and signature of the emperor, by his decree and by his proclamation. The constitution shall only be amended or reformed by the emperor's free will and on his apporval. Category:Terrian Empire